


Touch Me

by Austinattack



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, drunk!Jack, handjob, sad!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he probably shouldn't be giving his best friend a handjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago. Maybe two years ago? Dunno. Just found it and I like it okay. Meh.  
> Very loosely based on the short film, Raw Love:
> 
> youtube.com/watch?v=xmFJF4juOYQ 
> 
> *

“Touch me,” Jack whispered against Alex’s ear. Alex’s head rested on Jack’s arm, whilst Jack’s hand was tangled in the older boy’s hair. Jack’s other hand was tenderly touching Alex’s face, his fingertips running along his jaw line. 

Alex shivered against the other, his own hands, shaky with sweaty palms, were curled against Jack’s chest. 

“Lex,” Jack whispered again. The use of his nick-name made Alex shutter. Jack gently clutched Alex’s hand, and brought it down passed their stomachs. “Lex, please. Touch me.”

Alex couldn’t help but obey. His hand left Jack’s, and brushed against the area that Jack obviously wanted him to touch. 

Jack hummed into Alex’s ear, a sound of satisfaction that made Alex’s heart race. He applied more pressure with his hand, and received another noise of approval from Jack. 

Alex soon ran his fingertips along Jack’s waistband, causing goose bumps to rise on the skin. 

“Lex,” Jack whispered once more before Alex slipped his hand into Jack’s sweatpants. 

Jack gasped and brought his free hand to Alex’s shoulder, digging his nails into the bare skin. His opposite hand, still on the other boy’s head, pulled on his hair, forcing him to look up, bringing them face-to-face. Jack didn’t say anything; he just stared into Alex’s chocolate-colored eyes with his mouth hanging open slightly. 

Jack noticed how different Alex’s hands were. Nothing at all like the girls he had been with. Alex’s hands were rough, and his grip was firm and confident. Alex knew what he was doing, and he wasn’t holding back. 

With each flick of Alex’s wrist, Jack was thrown further into an unbelievable ecstasy. His eyes were closed now, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. The short breaths that escaped his mouth fanned over Alex’s face, and Alex desperately wanted to be closer. He leaned up a bit, and just barely brushed his lips against Jack’s, but one particularly good movement (Alex narcissistically thought) caused Jack to tilt his mouth away from Alex, a moan escaping from his lips. 

Alex wanted nothing more than to just press his body against Jack’s, crushing the two of them together, melding every inch of their being into one. But he knew Jack wouldn’t want that. He knew that this was because Jack was drunk and he was Jack’s best friend who would do anything for him. 

Alex felt sad for a second, realizing that this would be the furthest he would ever get with Jack. These minutes would be as close as he could get. 

Moments later, Jack pulled roughly at Alex’s hair, bringing his face to his own again. His breathing was faster and his eyes were needy as he watched Alex’s expression. Jack noticed that he looked scared. But that thought was pushed so far away in his brain as he reached his climax. 

With a hushed moan of Alex’s name, it was all over. Jack gasped and clutched Alex, not letting the other go for a minute. Alex thought he felt his eyes welling up, but he forced it away. 

Jack hummed a little and smiled drunkenly at Alex, and Alex shifted uncomfortably, his hand still in Jack’s pants.

“Thanks,” Jack mumbled into Alex’s hair. Alex scoffed and maneuvered his way out of Jack’s grip. Alex pulled his hand out and moved his body off of the bed. Jack yawned and rolled over, mumbling something about hanging out the next day.

Alex sighed and walked to the bathroom, quickly washing his hands and smoothing his hair. He didn’t want to stay at Jack’s tonight. It was too embarrassing. He groaned and went back into the bedroom, grabbed his backpack, and made his way out of the house, and back home, all the while, tears fell from his eyes without permission.


End file.
